


Quiet Moment

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [79]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Letters, M/M, Music, Romance, Siblings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor helps Fingon have a quiet moment with Maedhros--in his fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> On names: Fingon (Q. Findekano), Maglor (Q. Makalaure); reference to Maedhros (Russandol)
> 
> Note on B2MeM prompt below

‘You came alone, this time, Makalaure?’  
  
It was childish to feel so disappointed—as if a seven-day festival had been cancelled without notice.  
  
‘I am sorry, Findekano! We could not both travel west at this time and, when we discussed it, Russandol decided I should be the one to go.’  
  
‘You have a letter for me, at least?’  
  
‘I do, of course. Here it is.’  
  
The letter was written in Maedhros’s own hand, in his own familiar style. That much was reassuring and comforting. But as usual the letter did not give very much away. How hard it was to have to try and read between the lines when Fingon had looked forward so much to seeing his cousin here, right before his eyes, and speaking to him in person!  
  
…except that this time, for some reason, it was a little easier. As he read, Fingon almost seemed to catch a glimpse of his cousin’s face, an echo of his voice speaking softly to him and an impression—more scent than sight—of massive stone walls above a windy plain. And, almost, he seemed to read a promise that anything that came between them, yes, anything—whatever it was, whatever it might be—could be overcome…  
  
He looked up. When had Maglor started singing? Singing so quietly that Fingon had not even noticed, so focussed had he been on his letter, and nobody would have been able to hear even a couple of paces away? But even as Fingon looked up, Maglor fell silent and sang no more.  
  
***  
  
 _Much later, he said to Maglor: ‘You could have told me.’_  
  
 _Maglor answered: ‘When my brother asks me not to speak of a thing, I do not speak of it.’_  
  
 _‘Did you truly think I would turn against him, if I knew?’_  
  
 _‘You forget that I spent much time with you in Mithrim and saw how you were together. He struggled hard to conceal it, but he did not succeed so well that you could not have seen for yourself how it was with him.  Nevertheless, you did not. I concluded you were not ready to see it—yet.’_

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: Maedhros and Fingon spending time together sometime during the Siege of Angband. A quiet moment for them, in spite of all the problems around. Could include Maglor, or Caranthir, helping them to have this moment (prompt by Silver Trails).


End file.
